


For His Heart

by rosina_zombie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to For Their Heart - "Sasuke Uchiha I am afraid there is nothing you can do'" the man in black stepped forward, Sasuke looked up from the table which he was restrained "Konoha won't be able to come to your rescue".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sequel for my story For Their Heart hope you enjoy

This story is not Beta'd if intrested please message me

For His Heart

Chapter One

Taichi walked along the corridor with two ninja's they came to a stop outside of the door one of them knocked "enter" came Naruto's voice, the other ninja opened the door and all three of them stepped in.

"Leave us," Naruto asked them and they both left and the door shut behind them, Naruto stood up from his chair and walked in front of the desk "Taichi" he stated.

"Hey dad" Taichi answered he stood with his hands behind his back "I have come here for help"

"Sasuke what's the trouble he's got himself in," Naruto asked and raised an eyebrow at him

"He left two days ago and no word, he usually sends a bird by now, a couple more than now" he explained "he makes sure he sends one while on a mission I got worried he told me if anything happened that I should come to you".

Naruto nodded

Taichi turned round he walked and opened the door "join me and Bolt for dinner tonight" Naruto said to him "it's your favourite" he folded his arms.

Taichi left and shut the door behind himself

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

Bolt opened the door "you rlate as usual dad" he looked up, Taichi stood in the doorway

"Not back as usual," Taichi said, Bolt let him in and shut the door when Taichi walked in "still no different" they walked into another room.

Taichi sat down at the table he rubbed at his face, there was the sound of the door "I'm home Bolt and I bought dinner" Naruto came into the kitchen, "Taichi you here, good" Naruto smild.

Naruto set the stuff down he looked at Bolt "get us some bowls Bolt please" he asked him and looked at Taichi "I am sending a group out in the morning" he informed him.

Taichi gave a small nod Bolt placed the bowl's down and then Naruto poured out the food into each bowl.

"What's going on," Bolt asked them "I'm old enough to know I'm at the acdemy now" Bolt scratched the back of his neck.

"Bolt it doesnt matter let's just eat our dinner," Naruto told him, Bolt gave a huff and sat down

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

Naruto sat behind the desk, then came a knock on the door "come in" the door opened and two people stepped in and Taichi followed him in.

"Sakura and Lee I need you to go on a search," Naruto said "Sasuke's gone missing" he leaned on his arms on the desk.

"Is, how long" Sakura asked, she looked at Taichi

"Couple of days ago he usually checks in with me," Taichi told her "but not this time" Taichi sighed "I want to go with them" Taichi stated, "I can track him spend most of my time with him".

Naruto stood up "Taichi it thinks it's best if you stay here," he told him "because it is too personal to you".

"I'm not a ninja of this village" stated Taichi "your not my Hokage, your not my authority, that right is Sasuke's" he stated.

Naruto slammed both hands onto the table "I'm still your father" he said, "Sakura and Lee will scout out and if nothing comes back, then you can go".

Taichi turned around and left the door swung shut "give him some credit his 13, beginning at the teenage years" stated Sakura.

Naruto sat back down and rubbed his face "can you leave as soon as possible please" both Sakura nd Lee nodded and they both left.

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

"Go home Sarada" Bolt rolled his eyes, he was in front of the Hokage window

"What are you upto Bolt," Sarada Uchiha asked she placed both her hands on her hips "he probbly already knows you there" she stated her glasses slipped down her nose she pushed them up with her index finger.

"His the Hokage after all" Sarada stated

"Bolt" came a voice both Sarada and Bolt gave a small jump "what are you doing," the voice asked, they rurned round.

"Konoharmaru-sensei," both said and both had guilty expressions on their faces

"Wel what's the answer your going to give me," Konoharmaru asked them "were meant to be going on a mission and meeting Mitsuki come on let's go".

Bolt stood up properly "fine let's get out of here" all three of them left

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

"Wake up Sasuke Uchiha" came a voice

Sasuke was attached to the wall "come on Uchiha I know your not asleep" the guy splashed water on his face.

Sasuke's eyes opening slowly "where am I," Sasuke asked and moved his arms forward the chains clinked "where" he looked around.

"At my place" the guy smiled "more like my lab," he said and stepped closer "I needed a strong shinobi and just my luck I come across you" he clucked his tongue.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him

"I'm afraid nothing is going to help you now Sasuke Uchiha" he lifted up his chin and looked him in the eyes.

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

"Well," Naruto asked, Sakura shook her head

"No sign at all" Lee told him "all the villages show no sign of Sasuke" he gave a shake of the head "are you gong you going to let Taichi go" he glanced at Sakura and looked back at Naruto.

Naruto stood up and turned to the window "I am"

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

"I know somethings happening" Bolt folded his arms "why won't anyone tell me" he sat in front of the computer an envelope appeared on the screen 'you've got mail'.

There was a knock on the door "yeah" the door opened

Naruto walked in

"You here" Bolt turned to him "you're actually here, you're a shadow clone," he said to him and folded his arms.

"How can you prove this isnt the real me," Naruto asked and raised an eyebrow at him

Bolt threw a shurikin and Naruto caught it he walked and sat down "I told you it was me" he placed the shurikin down on the bed "sit" Bolt walked and sat down next to him.

"What's going on dad," Bolt asked 2I know something is going on you can tell me" Bolt stated "I can handle it" he put his hands on his lap.

"Someone has gone missing" he began "someone dear to me and," he said and gave a sigh

"Who," Bolt asked and looked at him "is that important"

"Apart from you and Taichi," Naruto told him "Sasuke Uchiha" Bolt blinked "his also important to me" Naruto looked at Bolt "if it wasnt for him you wouldnt be here".

"Sarada's dad is important to you," Bolt asked him, Naruto nodded "Taichi is also Sasuke's son," he asked him.

Naruto nodded

"Taichi is my older brother" Bolt stated "is he going to find Sasuke" Bolt stood up "then I want to go with Taichi too I want to help to find him".

"Bolt I do" he began, Bolt turned to him

"I am going to help Taichi find Sasuke Uchiha"

T.B.C................


	2. Chapter 2

The sequel for my story For Their Heart hope you enjoy

This story is not Beta'd if interested please message me

And this story is not real all made up fantasy 

For His Heart

Chapter Two

"Stupid cat" Bolt got up from the floor and dusted himself off he pressed down on hs ear "Sarada his heading your way," he said.

"I'm on it" came Sarada's voice over the comms

Bolt jumped and ran away from the area "this cat should be put down" another voice stated

"We get paid don't we" Konoharmaru stated "look alive team"

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

Sarada held the cat out "oh thank you Miss Uchiha" the large set woman held the cat to her chest "here is your fee" she held out a little pouch and handed it to Konoharmaru.

The woman left

Bolt breathed a sigh of relief "is that us then" he asked and looked at Naruto and Konoharmaru, Naruto nodded "come in Mitsuki, Sarada it's ramen time" they left

The door shut

Konoharmaru turned to Naruto "his minds set on going with Taichi" Naruto told him

"His a lot like you remember Naruto," Konoharmaru said to him "so Naruto-sama" he raised an eyebrow at him "what was the word you wanted with me".

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

Bolt slurped the noodles up, Sarada and the 3rd team member with them he had white hair "so tell me about this mission" Mitsuki asked and put the chopsticks down at the side of his now empty bowl.

"Taichi" Bolt looked at Sarada, she looked at him "Sasuke Uchiha has gone missing"

"My father," Sarada asked, "hasn't he got his other family to help him because obviously I am not his first priority" she stood up from the chair and left them.

Both Bolt and Mitsuki looked at each other "that went well" Mitsuki stated "so are you going with him" Mitsuki asked.

"Of course I am" Bolt insisted

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

Sarada shut the door she took her sandal's off and set them aside she walked into the kitchen, Sakura turned to look at her "have a good day" she asked her.

Sarada looked at her "I'm fine" she turned and head for a room "I'm not hungry for dinner" the door shut behind her.

Sakura stared

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

Taichi picked the katana up, Naruto walked in "let ninja go with you" Naruto told him "just as an extra precaution" he walked "and I think you have to visit your little sister".

"I hardly know Sarada" Taichi answered him, he put his katana back down

"Maybe it's about time"

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

Sakura put the feather duster down and walked to the door she opened it, Taichi was stood on the doorstep.

"Taichi, hi come in" she let him in "what can I do for you," Sakura asked him

"I am leaving in the morning to search and bring Sasuke back" he informed her "I wanted to see Sarada" Taichi stated.

"She's in her room" he left her

Sarada looked up "I don't want any dinner mom," she told her when there was a knock on the door

"It's Taichi" Sarada stood up and opened the door she hugged him "dad's gone missing and I am going to find him," he told her "I know you haven't seen him for ages, that's why I am bringing him back for good" Taichi explained to her.

Sarada let him go "I want to come with you," she told him "I'm an Uchiha as well as you and father" she stepped back from him.

Taichi took a step back from her "were only a year apart you're not any more experienced than I am or Bolt" Sarada stated, "I and Bolt have every right to come with you".

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

"This is an S rank mission you know that right" Naruto sat behind the desk, Bolt, Sarada and Taichi stood opposite Naruto "I am sending someone to you" the door opened and Kakashi stepped in.

"Kakashi-sensei," Taichi said to him "it's you," he asked

"I'm not that old am I," Kakashi asked and smiled "so when do we leave," he asked

"In the morning"

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

"I'm not too sure about this" stated Sakura she stood with her arms folded "anything could go wrong" she sighed.

"Mom" Sarada tied on the forehead protector "I am the same age as you when you faced the bad guys" Sarada said to her.

"Yes I know" Sakura hugged her

"Ah, mom get off" Sarada's glasses moved down her nose "I have to leave," she told her "you want me to find dad right," she asked.

"Yes"

"Okay then" Sarada opened the door and stepped out "bye mom" she shut the door, Sakura stared at the door.

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

"Why aren't you going," Sakura said "Sasuke's important to you, why are you sending kids to do the job were meant to do," she asked "what the hell has happened to you Naruto, you spent three years searching for Sasuke".

"He made it perfectly clear he didn't want me," Naruto said to her "he made it perfectly clear" he covered his face.

"You really think that," said Sakura "he carried Bolt for you, Male pregnancy does not happen physically impossible but there was a way and he did it for you" Sakura shook her head.

"The kids are ninja just like we are" Naruto informed her

"Our situation and there's is are different Naruto they don't need to fight but we did"

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

Kakashi stood behind Team Konoharmaru and Taichi "ready to leave" he asked them

"Let's go and find Sasuke," Bolt said and began to move

"Wait for me" they all turned round Naruto walked towards them, Hokage-robe billowing behind him

"Dad," Taichi and Bolt said at the same time

"Hokage-sama" Sarada stated

"I was just told off," Naruto said "by Sakura," he said and looked at Kakashi, he smiled at hm

"So your coming" Taichi asked him, Naruto placed a hand on Taichi's shoulder and gave a nod, he removed his robe and handed it to Konharmaru.

"You know what to do if anything happens," he asked him and Konoharmaru gave a nod

____________________________________NaruXSasu_____________________________________

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up his hands were free, he rubbed at his wrists and got up fro the table 'where the hell am I' he walked up to the door.

"There is no point" came a voice "you won't be able to get through locks are in place" Sasuke looked around the room "and I wouldn't use any lighting techniques because it will hurt".

"Why are you doing this to me," Sasuke asked "what do you want"

"I have always wanted a lot of things in my life," the voice said "a family, I love dumplings" he chuckled "but what I want Mr. Uchiha is power".

"So like every other person" Sasuke moved around the room slowly and looked around "well I have heard all of this before, I've said all this myself".

"But there;s a difference," the voice said "shall I tell you what that is," it asked

"You're going to tell me" Sasuke stopped walking

"I will successfully kill Naruto Uzumaki"

T.B.C.......................


End file.
